


Family Makes Blood, Not Blood Makes Family

by geeketeer



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Adoption, Character Death, Gen, Jealousy, Kidnapping? Kinda?, Other, Past Relationship(s), Potential Fixing of Relationships, Sith Lord Ghost Accquisition, Unrequited Love, negligent parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeketeer/pseuds/geeketeer
Summary: In response to Spooky Wars Week Challenge. I don't know if I'll be able to hit each day, but I'll try.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Grandmama/Grandpapa/Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis (unrequited) (past relationship), Grandmama/Yoda/Grandpapa
Comments: 45
Kudos: 55
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	1. Day 1: Darkside Magic

**Author's Note:**

> While we were throwing around suggestions in the Discord, it was brought up that it was a shame that none of us thought of the Addams Family adopting Obi-Wan. 
> 
> So here we go.
> 
> Thanks to SiladhielLithvirax for giving this a read through.

Obi-Wan found himself wishing that Master Qui-Gon was here with him as the young teen gazed up at the large Gothic mansion. The Jedi Master picked up another lead on the potential Darkside users in another part of the area and instructed the young padawan to ask the Addams, a clan ~~despite their supposed oddities~~ who was well respected in the area, about the alleged Darkside magic happenings around the planet.

The Force didn’t feel Dark around the place...not exactly Light, but certainly not Dark. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how to explain it, other than the Force felt wild and untamed around the Addams' property.

….on second thought, it was probably just as well that Master Qui-Gon wasn’t here. Obi-Wan knew that any Force presence which wasn’t Light was automatically considered Dark to Master Qui-Gon. The last thing that the Jedi pair needed was for this clan to be offended by Jedi Master’s dismissive and combative attitude and slam the door in their faces.

~~He ignored how the Force seemed to tug at him as he walked up the steps to ring the bell.~~

+

The thirteen-year-old found himself having tea with one Morticia Addams and was trying to ignore how the Force curled and danced around her despite Obi-Wan sensing that she was Force-null.

She smiled at him over her steaming teacup. “I’ll admit that it has been quite awhile since any of the Jedi came to visit, it’s such a shame that the rest of the family isn’t here as they’d love to meet you.”

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile and resisted the urge to tell her that he wasn’t a Jedi just yet. Instead, he sipped the last of his tea and set down the cup. “That is a shame.”

~~He wondered if the Force loved the rest of Addams as much as it seemed to love her.~~

The teen pulled out his datapad. “Actually, I was hoping you could help us with something...”

+

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands as the innkeeper handed him his bag, a concerned look on the old being’s face.

Because of course Master Qui-Gon left the young padawan behind on the planet with no way to follow him as soon as Obi-Wan had commed him with the details Mrs. Addams had told him.

~~He wasn’t bitter that he was left behind so Master Qui-Gon could hunt down Xanatos, _HE WASN’T_ . ~~

And of course, the Jedi Master didn’t even think to at least tell Obi-Wan of his sudden departure or at least leave some credits for him to find a place to stay until the padawan could find a way to contact the Temple. Which wouldn’t be easy this far out...and with the turn in the weather, even if he WAS able to reach Coruscant, none of the ships would be able to leave soon, anyway.

Oh well, it wasn’t like this would be the first time he had to rough it….he startled when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

The padawan turned his head to look into the smiling face of Mrs. Addams.

+

“Well then, there’s only one thing for it. You’ll be staying with us, dear.”

“I can’t possibly impose Mrs. Addams –”

“Nonsense, I shan’t hear a word more against it.”

“...of course. Thank you, Mrs. Addams.”

+

Lurch, the tall humanoid butler Obi-Wan met earlier, escorted him and Mrs. Addams into the Foyer where a man in an old-fashioned pin-striped suit stood with two teenagers in front of the staircase.

“I can see why you want him as part of the family, Tish.” 

“Well, it has been a while since we’ve had a white sheep in the family, darling."

Obi-Wan startled at the sudden words and a hand clapping onto his shoulder with a light squeeze, the man in front of him was tall, ~~as anyone was to the thirteen-year-old,~~ and seemed to have that same Force null but Force full swirling that Mrs. Addams had.

There was a girl about his age staring blankly at him as well, pale and dark-haired as her parents seemed to be but gazing at him pointedly as she toyed with the rather long knife in her hands and an older blond-haired boy looking at the young padawan with interest. 

~~Why was the Force giggling in his ears as it seemed to twirl and dance around him?~~

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding –”

Mr. Addams threw his arm around the young padawan’s shoulders as he steered him into what appeared to be a dining room.

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about young chap. We just mean the Family Magic is telling us that you’d fit in wonderfully with us -- ah, I know, you have your Jedi responsibilities to get to. But for now, allow us to show you the famous Addams’ hospitality!” 

+

Obi-Wan tried not to stare as Thing, a being which resembled a disembodied human hand, dragged a water pitcher to him and remembered his manners enough to thank ...it? Him? Them?

~~He made a mental note to ask Thing’s pronouns later.~~

A pale bald man in a brown robe was introduced as Uncle Fester and a grey-haired woman only as Grandmama...both of whom were also staring at the young teen with interest. Obi-Wan figured they must be looking at the Family Magic that Mr. Addams had been talking about earlier and decided to ignore it for now. 

+

“Yes, you heard right...the Family Magic seems to just adore the young man...but he is rather insistent on going back to Coruscant. Not that I can blame him, it IS a wonderfully dreadful atmosphere.” 

_“Hm...a baby Jedi, you say? Well Cousin, if the baby Jedi’s teacher just left him behind on a lark, I don’t see why they should have a claim to him at all if they allowed such an irresponsible being to take charge of one of their younglings.”_

“Well…”

_“This...Obi-Wan, he’s just a year younger than darling Wednesday, plenty of time for him to change his mind. Listen to Mama Ohnaka, love, have him around the Estate for about a standard month to see how he gets on with everyone in the family. Either I or Hondo can come to get him and transport him to the Coruscant Temple if it doesn’t work out.”_

+

Obi-Wan worried as the days turned into weeks and he wasn’t able to get in contact with either Master Qui-Gon or the Temple. He had offered, of course, to find somewhere else to bunk down while trying to get in contact with the Temple. 

That resulted in him waking up chained to the bed and Wednesday using antique Force-blocking cuffs to attach him to her...which she wouldn’t remove even when he needed to use the restroom. 

He wisely didn’t make that offer again. 

Obi-Wan admitted that the Addams were interesting and that his skills were put to the test multiple times. 

Mr. Adda -- Gomez leapt at him at random times swinging a sword at him which Obi-Wan would deflect with his ‘saber….though the young teen had been surprised at first when the metal sword wasn't cut in half...but now knowing the Addams’ vast collection of antiques, he figured it must have been made out of one of the rare lightsaber resistant metals. 

~~It reminded him of training in the salle with Quin.~~

Spending time with them wasn't so bad a few weeks in, their strange dynamics flexing and fitting him into their routines with ease and a laughing swirl of the Force. 

The longer he was away from the Temple the more he missed his friends, but the less he missed Qui-Gon and the rigidity of the Temple structure and expectations. There was something here, ~~freedom and chaos~~ that appealed to him, that seemed to cradle him in its grasp with a warmth he remembers from the days of his creche.

 ~~He wondered if the Jedi had forgotten all about him...but he didn’t mind as much as what he thought he’d once would.~~

+

At the end of the month, he had been surprised when Morticia told him they were able to get ahold of one of their family members who would be passing by on their way to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan KNEW he should go back...but being a Jedi was far less appealing to the young teen now. Especially after learning from old texts in the Addams’ library about how the Je’dii of old would use the Force. 

None of the family seemed surprised when he declined the offer of a ride. 

He was already home.


	2. Day Two: Nightmares & Dreamscapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the past courting/romancing of Yoda. Nothing explicit, just mentions that it happened. 
> 
> (This one is a slight bit late for my time zone apologies.)

Qui-Gon Jinn attempted not to cringe as Yoda whacked his shins with that stick of his for the nth time during the Council meeting.

Meeting. Ha. More like a “Chew Out Qui-Gon for Losing Another Padawan” session.

Qui-Gon hadn’t MEANT to leave the young teen behind, of course. It was just that Xanatos had eluded the Jedi Master for so long and it was urgent for him to jump on the lead as soon as Obi-Wan had commed him the details. He had so much to make up for his ex-padawan’s wrongdoings...

The little troll whacked Qui-Gon’s legs again when he noticed the human wasn’t paying attention.

“Contacted the council about the youngling sooner, you should have. Gotten him back to the temple within three standard weeks, we could have,” Yoda’s ears dropped as he hobbled back to his chair and sat down with a sigh. “Claimed young Kenobi as their own, the Addams clan has. Foolish to attempt get him back, it would be.”

The tall Jedi concealed a frown behind his hand in a movement to stroke his beard.

Qui-Gon eyed some the Council members who let out poorly concealed snickers at the Grandmaster’s put-out expression. He didn’t see what was so amusing…

Tyovkka’s eyes glittered in mischief as he caught onto the human Jedi’s confusion.

+

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YODA WAS ENGAGED TO MRS. ADDAMS’ PARENTS?!”

+

“Oh my, yes,” Grandmama chuckled as she made a notation in a spellbook. “It was love at first fight. Grandpapa and I courted him for quite a long time and we were delighted when he finally accepted.”

She closed the book and sighed as she gazed out the window, to where the rest of the family were fighting off some rather stubborn fauna in an effort to get the herbs she required for one of the potions that needed brewing.

The grey-haired old woman then turned her attention to her newest grandson as he stared wide-eyed at her. She patted his hair fondly and sat down with a sigh. “You can imagine our disappointment when he didn’t turn up for the wedding...we tried going to the Temple, only to find ourselves unable to enter, no matter what we did.”

Obi-Wan chewed his lip in consideration. “It’s odd that the Grandmaster didn’t bother contacting you.”

She shrugged and turned her attention to the window again due to Gomez flying past the window due to being tossed by a thick vine. “We understand that coming into the Family isn’t for everyone, dear one. I would have tried finding out sooner, but then Grandpapa got trapped into an alternate dimension and I’ve been busy ever since trying to get him back. I only wished I knew why our dearest green one didn’t show up.”

The former padawan looked thoughtfully at the spellbook that she had been writing in and then looked up at her with an impish grin.

“I think I might have an idea.”

+

Yoda found himself in a familiar-looking overgrown area where a ruined, ancient Je’dii temple ruins stood bathed in a full moon.

On a hunch, the green being looked at himself in the nearby lake. As expected, he looked as he did quite some time ago – ~~he didn’t want to admit that it had been centuries~~ – with his long brown hair braided up into a complicated bun and hardly a wrinkle on his face.

A young woman – her dark, curly hair half pulled from her pale face – stared at him with the a frown and her arms crossed as her grey outer robe fluttered in the breeze.

Yoda felt a long-forgotten pang in his heart as his dark eyes didn’t pick up on a humanoid male in the area.

He folded his ears down and sighed. This had been a long time coming. “Isadora. A long time, it’s been.”

“Yes, no thanks to you...the one who _didn’t bother to show up on our wedding day without so much a comm message_.”

“Cold feet, I got. Stuck on the Outer Rim, I was.” *

“You’re a lizard! You’re supposed to have cold feet!” She huffed and paced back and forth. “My mother came all the way from Wild Space! Jared weaved our wedding clothes from the best Energy Spider silk!”

Yoda looked around again, a frown on his face. “Jared. He is not here, I noticed.”

Isadora glared at him, her pale face slightly flushed with emotion. “ _Because he was pulled away from this dimension looking for a way to contact you, YODA!”_

He walked closer to the woman who had plopped to the ground with her legs folded under her.

“A solution, I will help you find. Settle our differences, the three of us can.”

Isadora gave him a weak grin and pulled him into a hug.

+

Qui-Gon wrinkled his nose in confusion as Yoda hobbled by toward the transmission room, dressed in his best robes. “Is there a Senate event that I’m not aware of, Grandmaster?”

“No, no, no. Old business which needs finishing, I have.”

“What do you mean by...old...business…”

The Jedi Master paled as his grandmaster’s words registered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Did I rip off a scene from Muppet Treasure Island? Yes, yes I did.


	3. Days 3 -5: Haunted Planet; Teeth, Claws & Other Weapons; Ancient Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for days 3 -5 are combined since they work well with the changed idea of chapter 2.

It had taken a few months of research but eventually, Yoda and Grandmama worked out that the best place to hold the newly found ritual to open the gateway to get Grandpapa back to their dimension was on Korriban, the ancient home of the Sith.

Obi-Wan could understand as the Family Magic would be able to use the residual power of the ancient Sith for a boost, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Growing up in the Creche, the former padawan had heard many tales on how the Sith would use tamed terentatek and tuk’ata -better known as Sith Hounds- to hunt down and kill Jedi during the Sith Wars.

It was likely that the fauna had run wild on the planet since the Sith had been wiped out and wouldn’t mind having an excuse to munch on the young Force-Sensitive teen. Obi-Wan would have felt much better if Yoda had been able to come with them to Korriban...but unfortunately, he had to stay on Coruscant to help Master Windu fend off the latest proposed bills which sought to further limit the Jedi.

He eyed Wednesday as she threw her knife and hit a k'lor'slug as it leapt at them as they walked toward the prepared ritual site in front of one of the larger Sith Temples. Then again, it was more likely they wouldn’t be leaving the planet without at least one new pet…

Obi-Wan never noticed a dark, transparent form following him as he and his sister joined with the rest of their family to start the ritual.

+

Si’jal Monajat couldn’t remember the last time since there had been such a ruckus around his Temple...probably some time since before the Jedi wiped out the Sith Order. And no, the Falleen absolutely REFUSED to consider that idiot Bane’s lineage as true Sith.

Bane had always been a coward, destroying Sith culture and playing his damned games instead of taking the proper steps to rebuild the Sith Order and Empire.

Si’jal cursed, not for the first time, at being tethered to the holocron hidden in his tomb. He KNEW that he should have learned the rare technique to become a proper Sith Ghost with the ability to travel freely across the galaxy instead of the more common practice of being tied to one place. If anything, it would have alleviated the sheer boredom which set in after Korriban had been left to rot after the Sith Wars, especially as the other Sith had withdrawn and allowed themselves to slumber as the years marched by.

~~The Fallen would never admit that he had grown lonely.~~

He was quite intrigued when a couple of ships had landed and the first beings left the first one to set up what looked like a dimension-rift ceremony in front of his Temple. Not to mention the way the Force felt around them…

How interesting! The humanoids were Force null themselves yet the Force swirled and dipped around them just the same…. And it seemed the next beings to leave the second ship were the same, except for the red-haired one.

A Jedi youngling? No, that wasn’t quite right…

Si’jal, for the first time in centuries, tapped into the Force to look into the boy’s past – ah, so THAT’s what happened.

The Addams were well known, even in Si’jal’s time. For a Lightsider to join them was...quite interesting, as most of the ones being adopted or married into the Family were either Force-null or were already practiced in Gray to Dark ways. He could tell this boy was moving more to the Gray, but still in the lighter shades.

The Sith frowned as the Force laughed at him and kept twirling out of his reach as he attempted to get an answer on WHY the Addams were here..fine. Si’jal decided to follow the former Jedi child and the girl to see what exactly they were trying to accomplish. If he didn’t approve...well….

He could always sic Koya on them.

+

Si’jal masked his presence the best he could as he read the ritual instructions on the table beside the gray-haired woman as she went about putting the finishing touches on the makeshift altar. He frowned as he re-read it a few times...something wasn’t right.

The Falleen _knew_ this specific ritual...he was the one to create it, after all. He brushed his transparent hand over it and bit back a hiss of displeasure.

_ONE OF BANE’S LINEAGE DARED TO TAMPER WITH HIS CREATION!_

It no longer mattered to Si’jal why they needed this ritual, why they needed to be here to conduct it.

What mattered was messing up the plans of the Banite Sith.

The Falleen hid a smirk as the red-haired teen let out a startled noise when he revealed himself.

“You don’t want to use the ritual as it’s written, there are some things that are missing if you want to succeed.”

+

About a standard hour later, a shape-less form fell out of a dark purple and gold swirling portal, to which the gray-haired wo – Isadora, her name was Isadora – ran to the fallen shape who was presumably her husband, Jared. Si’jal wondered...ah...the shape was starting to shift into a humanoid form... a Shi’ido? Interesting, the Sith Lord hadn’t met one of that species in a long time.

He was quite surprised when Gomez and Morticia walked up to him as the other family members swarmed around the two elders on the ground.

“Dear chap, we’re not sure how to thank you for reuniting our family!”

Si’jal allowed a smirk to grow as he suddenly thought of the perfect way the Addams could thank him.

+

The Falleen Sith chuckled as he patted the former padawan’s red hair in mock sympathy as Si’jal’s loyal tuk’uta growled happily as he curled around the teenager, trapping him in a semi-sitting position against the sith hound on the floor next to the Falleen’s tomb as the teen gripped the pulsing holocron in one hand.

Oh yes, Si’jal was going to have MUCH more fun as the newest Addams’ family member.

+

Meanwhile, in a hidden lab, a certain Muun swept all of his carefully written notes and Sith artifacts off the workstation in a fit of temper.

Isadora was supposed to come running to HIM for help getting Jared back to this dimension! Not that damned little troll who kriffing stole their affections away from Hego!

How the hell did they manage to get Jared back without Hego, anyway? He was certain the spell he had planted so that dratted Jedi could find it would fail as the Muun had removed some words and changed others...it would have been so perfect to show Yoda as a failure….

Hego took a deep breath and quickly reined in his emotions before he tapped into the Dark Side by accident and destroyed the entire lab. Now in a somewhat calmer frame of mind, he paced the length of the room, deep in thought.

The kriffing little Jedi, Yoda….everything had been going so well with Hego’s seduction of Jared and Isadora before that damned Jedi interfered with their ~~marriage ritual~~ date in the Sith ruins.

WHAT THE KARK DID THEY SEE IN THAT DAMNED LIGHTSIDER INSTEAD OF A POWERFUL SITH LORD!

The Sith paused mid-turn and tapped his steepled fingers against his chin … perhaps his apprentice could be of some use in revenge on the damned Grandmaster.


	4. Day 6: Unknown Regions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mneiai for proofing this.

Count Dooku curbed the urge to sigh at the impatient young red and black Zabrak beside him as they traveled through Wild Space. Oh, he had known of his new Master’s young apprentice, the Count wasn’t as foolish as to think that Darth Sidious would stick to the Rule of Two set by Darth Bane so long ago – no matter how much the Sith insisted that Dooku himself was the apprentice and the young Zabrak was only a mere acolyte.

Not that it mattered to the former Jedi Master, he knew he was more than able to overcome the rash young teen if he tried to attack the Count. Dooku had been among the finest of the Masters before he left the Order after having a falling out with Mas – with the Grandmaster of the Temple.

It was more of the fact that Lord Sidious insisted this… Maul Opress travel with him to track down the family which had adopted Dooku’s former padawan’s padawan and to eliminate them, without an explanation as to why.

~~He didn’t want to admit that he reminded him of the days when Qui-Gon was a young padawan.~~

Dooku, though he wouldn’t question the order, did wonder what was so important about this...Addams Family which put priority over Dooku’s planned manipulation of his friend former colleague, Sifo-Dyas.

The Force was of no help to him when he sought answers...it seemed that the Force was much like his former Master had been with the ex-Jedi. 

Vague and teasing.

+

Si’jal cackled at the miserable look on his young nephew’s face as the red-head’s sister very carefully applied black polish to his nails. Young Obi-Wan did his best not to slouch as it would wrinkle the new, red and black pin-striped suit that Wednesday had forced him into.

The young teen did NOT want to be strapped down to the chair … which had happened after the last time he tried to object to his older sister’s makeover session. It was simply best to let her do her own thing until she was satisfied with his appearance.

Not to mention that being strapped down would wrinkle the suit which would lead to another forcible wardrobe change.

He wished he had listened to Pugsley and found a fortified hiding place on the ship BEFORE they headed out into Wild Space to one of the other family member’s estate for the traditional Addams’ Family reunion which was held at least once a year as well as every-time a new member joined the clan.

Obi-Wan did his best not to flinch as Wednesday took out a brush and styling product and tackled his hair as she left the first layer of nail polish to dry.

He was simply thankful that she decided against the eye-liner and mascara this time….and that Cousin Hondo was too busy catching up with Gomez and Morticia to have a duel with Wednesday over the choice of his style today.

Neither teen noticed their Sith Ghost uncle stopped paying attention to their antics and had fixed his gaze out the nearby window, his eyes narrowed in thought and suspicion.

+

In the end, it had been easier than expected to find the Addams’ star vessel and send out a false distress signal in order to get on board.

Young Opress had complained, of course, on WHY they hadn’t just fired on the vessel and were instead running the risk of their deception being discovered. Dooku simply towered over the Zabrak and looked down his nose at him as the Count stiffly informed the youngling that their Master wished to have the family killed in a subtle manner and a destroyed vessel was hardly subtle. After a bit of grumbling and pouting, the teen backed down.

~~Dooku wasn’t about to tell the Zabrak their Master gave no such command...he was curious to meet his grandpadawan. He didn’t want to admit that it had hurt that Qui-Gon never let him know about the child before Dooku renounced the Order.~~

He hadn’t expected the large Sith Hound which bounded onto their ship nor the rush of the Dark Side being hurled at them once the hatch opened after the two ships were connected.

Dooku, just as he lost consciousness, swore he heard an “I told you so” from the young Opress’ direction.

+

Maul was Not Happy to discover he had been bound with Force-restricting cuffs as well as chained to the old man when he jerked awake. He wished that Master had trusted him enough with this milk run assignment instead of sending the decrepit ex-Jedi with the young Zabrak, but it seemed that Master didn’t trust Maul not to do something rash.

The Zabrak did the best he could not to roll his eyes as the old man straightened – as much as he could at any rate, as they were bound back to back. He KNEW he shouldn’t have listened to the human.

Maul’s eyes widened as a transparent, Falleen face shoved close to his. It was probably a good thing that he and the Count were tied together so that no-one could claim they saw Maul jump in surprise.

He didn’t notice the other beings gathered around the room, allowing the Falleen to take charge of the situation.

The ...ghost... smirked at him and drew back, then slowly started circling around the two bound beings. “It’s interesting how being dead doesn’t diminish my connection to the Force… and it’s telling me that the both of you are Force users from Bane’s line.”

“Banite Sith, HAH! Bane was a wannabe washout who erased so much of our culture due to his own pettiness.” The transparent figure paused and glared at the human and Zabrak. “The only reason he survived the Jedi was that he hid out in the tombs during the Sith-Jedi Wars.”

He started circling the pair again. “I don’t like Bane … but I can tell the Addams Family Magic has also taken quite a liking to you.” The ghost bared his teeth at them. “Either join us and renounce Bane’s Line or die.”

“I’ll also offer myself as a guide in the ways of the True Sith to sweeten the deal.”

Maul considered….if what this ghost said was true, then Master must not be as all-powerful as he presented himself to be. He could also feel Dooku contemplating the same thing.

The Falleen smirked at the human’s and Zabrak’s acceptance of his offer. With a jerk of the spirit’s hand, the connection to their Master was terminated. Funny how Maul always thought that it would hurt more...and that he would be the one severing the connection by ending his former Master’s life.

There was a sudden grip on his arm and the Zabrak turned to glare at the girl who dared to touch him. Another boy stood on her other side, his arm held tightly in her other hand.

The red-haired boy gave his fellow captive a tired look. “Welcome to the family, Maul, it’s best if you just listen to Wednesday. Less mess that way.”

Maul suddenly wasn’t so sure about being adopted into this family anymore….but at least he had a friend to suffer with him.

The small, petty part of him couldn’t help but be amused that Dooku had an annoyed look on his face due to the interaction with the rather flamboyant Weequay.

+

Sheev Palpatine passed off his sudden wince as a tension headache during the long Senate session. It seemed that both of his apprentices had failed him.

He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to spin that to his Master later. The fool was attached to him though, so Palpatine wasn’t overly worried.

+

Hego turned from the cooling body of his former apprentice, the Sith Lord’s temper having been sated for the time being after tearing into the man’s mind and using Force lightning on the fool. He paused and tilted his head in consideration and pulled out a stasis pod. No sense in risking the smell of a rotting corpse to give away his lab’s location, after all.

Though now Hego had to think of a way to stage the death of the Naboo Senator.

Bother. Of course, the damned human had to complicate things for him even in death.

Palpatine (Hego REFUSED to use the dead man’s preferred chosen name of Sidious) hadn’t taken the task his Master had given him **_seriously_ ** and instead of laying a trap to lure and kill the damnable Grandmaster, the late human had tried to wipe out the entire Addams, including dear Isadora and Jared.

Honestly, the Muun started to think it had been a mistake to make the Force-sensitive human his apprentice.

Oh, the Naboo man had SUCH potential when the Sith Lord had first met him so long ago...but he often forgot that life wasn’t all backstabbing and plotting to take out the Republic and the Jedi.

Palpatine simply wasn’t able to understand what it was like to find joy in the matters of the heart and foolishly considered it a waste of time. He simply wouldn’t listen to Hego when the Muun kept telling him that he would change his mind within 27 years as Hego kept getting visions of an older Palpatine attempting to win over a young, bearded red-head.

A pity as Hego would have been more than happy to give his late apprentice dating advice.

But now both of Palpatine’s apprentices – and the Muun was SO disappointed he hadn’t met either one of them, despite his subtle hints he dropped to the Naboo Senator that the Sith Lord knew of their existence – had been assimilated into the Addams.

On second thought, it was a small comfort that neither Yan nor Maul had met Hego and didn’t know of his connection to their former Master. Isadora and Jared never needed to know that his lineage had tried to wipe out their beloved clan.

The Muun paused in his pacing as his eye caught on some flimisi notes which remained on the floor after his fit of temper a while ago. The notes flew to his hand and his eyes sharpened with interest as he read and looked thoughtfully at the stasis pod which held his late apprentice.

Perhaps...just perhaps Sidious could have a second chance to be useful.

After a few adjustments, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Obi-Wan, Wednesday has already given up on getting Pugsley to be fashionable and has decided to do better by her new brother lol. At least now you have a friend to suffer along with you.


End file.
